La Maria
by Neenaw
Summary: The Uchihas have just arrived at La Maria - a hotel for the wealthy. Accused of putting his 'family to disgrace', Sasuke is punished by being forced into becoming a member of staff. Chaos? Or will he meet someone who can control him? Narusasu. AU.
1. Arrival

"We have arrived." The sound of the chauffeur's voice followed by the gentle creak of the handbrake and the motion of the car pulling to a halt awoke Sasuke from his daydreaming. Long trips were tiring – thankfully, this one had only been a few hours long. And for the majority of those hours, he had wasted the time blaring the music from his iPod obnoxiously loudly into his ears, and carving absently at the door handle with a small pocket knife he always carried around with him. The only other passenger in the car, his brother, Itachi Uchiha, had given up on trying to dissuade him from his bored knifing of the interior of the car after receiving one of Sasuke's famous 'leave me the hell alone' glares. They burned. Pure poison. If looks could kill.

Shaking his head slightly to knock himself out of the trance he had fallen into whilst rhythmically cutting the car, Sasuke shoved the knife back into the pocket of his jeans and looked up, out of the window. '_Not bad'_, he had to admit. The exterior of the hotel was nice in the least – there were a dozen marble steps leading up to a carefully constructed and polished looking stone building. The front doors were glass and so well cleaned that they were totally transparent. Not one mark. The only giveaway was the reflection of the low-hanging sun's rays. It was getting late. The building was surrounded by perfectly manicured plants and flowers, with the occasional sculpted statue of animals, mostly lions, but Sasuke didn't linger long on the exterior of the place because he didn't appreciate art. Nor did he _care_. Hell, he would have cared if the place had been a dump – he'd have kicked up a fuss then – but the shiny five stars of the hotel '_La Maria'_ reassured him that it was up to his standards and so, that was the end of it.

Clicking the rough-edged (thanks to his knife) handle of the door, Sasuke watched as the door swung slowly open before confidently striding out of the vehicle. He left his door wide open and pointedly ignored the valet, and then the two men who came to collect the hordes of cases from the boot of their car. Instead, he opted to pull a crumpled packet of cigarettes out of his jeans pocket and light up in the middle of the courtyard. He looked out of place here. He knew it and he loved it. His black hoodie was taboo here; his scuffed converse and faded (and fading) black jeans were frowned upon; smoking was _definitely_ a no-go here (cigars, perhaps, maybe, would have been accepted a little less harshly); the dark rings under his eyes, his permanent scowl, the slouched posture, his apathetic attitude towards everyone else – it all made him a blotch, a scar, a mark on an otherwise perfect picture. Itachi had long ago stopped trying to force the teenager into any semblance of order, he had given up on the kid, and instead shot him one of those ever so frequent 'I'm disappointed in you/you shouldn't be doing that' expressions and marched past him, luggage-laden hotel staff in tow. The valet had returned by now and approached Sasuke. He was young, nervous.

"Uh, sorry sir but, uh, you can't smoke here." Sasuke eyed him up and down.

"I know." He made no attempt to put the cigarette down or out. He slowly exhaled a cloud of smoke into the guy's face who, now, looked extremely awkward and put-off.

"Please put your cigarette out," the valet tried again, a little more force in his voice. But not too much. Because he was just a lowly valet, and the person stood before him was paying £700 per night to reside in the building before them. And if that person decided to leave the hotel in favour of elsewhere, because of this lowly valet, said lowly valet would definitely lose his job. Luckily for him, Sasuke evenly breathed a few more drags into the guy's face, eyes never once leaving the other's face, before dropping the cigarette onto the floor, crushing it with a battered converse and turning to stalk into the reception of the hotel after his brother and their luggage cases. Said brother was still standing before an immaculate desk, speaking to a blonde lady with a high ponytail and a haughty expression, obviously checking them in. Her fingers tapped away at a keyboard attached to a high-end flatscreen computer monitor. She hit the 'enter' key dramatically and turned in her chair to face Itachi.

"Rooms 355 and 357, floor 3, the corridor to the left. Enjoy your stay," and with that, she dropped two keys onto the marble countertop, her 'holier-than-thou' expression faltering for a second as her eyes fleetingly passed over Sasuke, who pointedly ignored her and followed Itachi as he swiped the keys and headed towards the elevator. Their luggage had already disappeared with the employees up a separate, exclusive elevator. The fifteen seconds in the secluded area, alone with his brother, as they zoomed upwards couldn't have passed any slower and Sasuke huffed with relief as the doors pinged open on the third floor, instantly scuffling across the red carpet in a beeline towards the corridor on the left. He kept on moving until he reached the door with the gold-plated, metal '355' fronting it. Itachi caught him up and slowly passed him the key for room 357. The next door along. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Sasuke didn't give him the chance to. Instead, he swiftly moved along and unlocked the door for the room he'd be inhabiting for the next few months as their house was renovated, moving inside and leaving the door open. The luggage people were already in the corridor and, after receiving orders from the older Uchiha, moved two of the bags into Itachi's room, one into Sasuke's and then departed with a 'ping' from the elevator.

* * *

It had only taken a few hours. A few hours to completely wreck the room he'd been given. The bed sheets were tangled and heaped on the floor; his luggage hadn't been 'unpacked' so much as opened and thrown around the room. Items of clothing hung over virtually every surface in the room and the floor was barely visible. Bottles of empty spirits and beer lined the windowsills and shelves like some kind of ghastly spectators. Empty and crumpled wrappers of junk food were stuck to the floor and there was a mountain of plates and cutlery (room service was godly) stacked in the corner of the room, oozing unfinished and decaying food. Sasuke himself was sprawled across the floor, surrounded by fallen bottles of beer and cigarette butts. And ash. If they wouldn't give him an ashtray, he'd use the damned carpet. The smoke alarm had already been accidentally set off twice, so now it was hanging from its wiring, like twisted guts, from the ceiling. Dead.

He snorted. Itachi would flip his lid when he saw this. Like he cared. Right now, he was completely smashed. Off his head. But he wasn't finished yet. It wasn't too late, and they worked long shifts anyway, so it wasn't hard to locate the awkward valet. It was even less of a challenge to persuade the guy that, despite his area of work being in no way related, it was necessary that he came to his hotel room and check the smoke alarm because he didn't think it was working and that was dangerous because what if there was a fire? The door clicked shut behind them and there was a frenzy of lips and hands, the sound of the muffled protests dying after barely a few seconds and being replaced by breathy gasps and moans.

* * *

Itachi awoke at 6am to the sound of the door to room 357 closing. He was a light sleeper. He reached the door in time to see the rapidly retreating back of someone who looked vaguely familiar, but not familiar enough to place them. He frowned and cracked open the door to 357 – carelessly left unlocked – and frowned in disgust as he was assaulted by the smell of sex, pizza and stale beer. He pushed the door open wider and stared in shock at the wreck of the room before him. He had known that Sasuke was getting worse but _this_? The boy in question was lying in a shameful state of undress in the centre of the floor, duvet twisted around him, legs splayed, surrounded by cigarette burns in the carpet and knocked over, leaking beer bottles. He exited the room, slamming the door shut behind him in annoyance, retreating back into his own room. It was time for a suitable punishment. One that would _work_.

* * *

"Sasuke," Itachi directly addressed the teenager sprawled at the table before him, carefully stirring his coffee. The guy smelt like a brewery – did he have no _decency?_ "I have decided that actions need to be taken against your.. Attitude. I know that you know that the way you are behaving is completely unacceptable." Still, Sasuke paid him no attention. He never did. He never had – at least, not since..

"As you probably know, the valet that served us yesterday has been fired. Although I know not the exact reasons for his dismissal, I _do_ know that the hotel is in need for a new member of staff. And, with you possessing no job, and having just finished school, and most likely having something to do with the dismissal of the valet, I put your name forward." Itachi paused, allowing this information a few moments to sink into the hungover Uchiha's brain. He sipped his coffee. "Of course, they accepted, especially when I told them that you'd happily work free of charge." That was a lie, Sasuke knew that his brother must have bribed the hotel to take him on board.

He _wasn't _happy.

"You start tomorrow – and you stay until we leave. Two months. No funny business."

"Why?" Sasuke snapped, managing to keep the majority of his anger under wraps. Under the table, his fists clenched. How could his brother _do this to him_? How could he, an Uchiha, be reduced to the level of the _working class_? He was better than this. He knew it, Itachi knew it, the whole damned world knew it. Like hell would he do this.

"I have already explained why. I feel it would be beneficial for you to learn to appreciate how easy your life is, and how hard it is for people who have to actually _work_ for a living. You're spoilt." Sasuke ground his teeth but said nothing. There was no use wasting words on his brother – he had a different, and more fun, getaway plan. The hotel could fire him, couldn't they? Sasuke shrugged sharply in annoyance and acceptance, hand moving to the pocket of his jeans to fetch his cigarettes, before realising that they had been left, forgotten back upstairs in his room. He hissed in agitation as he heard someone approaching their table and come to a halt behind him. Turning in his seat, Sasuke found himself facing a blond guy wearing the deep red colours of the hotel uniform. He had one of the standard name badges on, the crimson blazer, the black trousers and shirt, the crimson tie and shiny black shoes. His blond hair was unruly and badly tamed; his face was plastered with a stupid, stupid wide grin. Blue eyes met Sasuke's black ones and the guy grinned wider. He couldn't be more than a few years older than himself.

"Hello, Sasuke. I'm Naruto, assistant manager. I look forward to working with you," he said politely, sticking a hand out in an offered shake. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back around in his chair. The next few days were going to be hell.


	2. Threat

**Author's note:**  
**I figure that, after two years of absence, I should at least write a 'hey' and a 'thank you' to my current readers. Less than a day, with only one chapter, and already this fic has more hits than most of my others. I would just like to ask that, if you hit the 'story alert' or 'story favourite' button, please consider leaving a review too. It doesn't have to be long - hell, one sentence would be awesome. Reviews seriously make my day; it lets me know that people are actually appreciating what I am writing (and gives me motivation to churn out more chapters). Seriously. I would forever love you if you would leave a review.**

**On another note - I am not at college this week so I hope to get out at least one chapter a day. I doubt any more than one, maybe less as my chapters seem to implode in length, but I promise to keep this fic recently updated. I am determined to finish this one.**

**Oh, lastly, I would just like to express my utter hate for this chapter. Readers, my most profound apologies. I promise the plot will speed up after this.**

**Thanks to: Dragon77 for leaving a review, KiaraNxiar, IceInu, MisseTheStrange and Dragon77 for favouriting, and to the many people who added this to their story alerts.  
Enough rambling. Onwards!**

**P.S. adult content warning. don't say i didn't warn you.  
**

* * *

_Tap tap tap_.

The faint noise at the door was barely loud enough to stir him from his sleep (or maybe it was just muffled due to the sleep-induced coma-like state he was currently in). Sasuke awoke, cracked one eye open and studied the red, blaring letters of the digital clock. 6.03am. Fuck no. He closed his eyes again.

_Knock knock knock._

Slightly louder this time, but if whoever-the-hell-it-was thought that they were important enough to make Sasuke _get out of bed_ before ten in the morning, they were sorely mistaken. And delusional.

_Bang baNG BANG._

Yeah. No. He rolled over and buried his head under the duvet.

_**CRASH.**_

Startled, Sasuke shot up in bed and stared at the figure stood in the doorway. That idiot blond from yesterday; what the hell was he- Oh, wait, yeah. He'd almost forgotten that he was meant to start actually _working_ today. Hmm. Maybe he could get out of this.

"I was thinking that maybe I could start tomorr-"

"No. Today. Manager's orders."

"Well, you see, I'm not feeling too gre-"

"You look fine to me."

"Are you a doctor?"

"Yes. Get up." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this joker, but realised that he wasn't getting off the hook that easily. '_Just one day_' he reassured himself. He would stick with the original plan: to raise all hell. They surely would fire him if he began to endanger their reputation. La Maria was too well known, too prestigious, to risk all of that for the sake of one teenage tearaway.

"..Whatever," he replied after a pause, rolling out of bed and making a beeline toward Mt. Clean Clothes in the corner of his room. He automatically picked up a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie and began pulling them on.

"You need to wear these," and suddenly the blond was stood next to him. Geez, he was like a freakin' ninja.

"Uh, well, look-"

"Naruto."

"..Naruto, I don't see how you think you're good enough to tell _me_ what to do, but-"

"Aren't you going to shower? You smell like stale booze."

"..." Sasuke stared at Naruto, openly loathing him. "There is no way I am going to wear that shit." He folded his arms over his chest.

"You can't wear your own clothes to work. Do you see any of the other employees slouching about in jeans and t-shirts? This is a _five star _hotel. You need to look the part."

"..No." Naruto sighed agitatedly.

"Fine, bastard."

"What did you just call-" Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because he was suddenly grabbed around the waist and slung over a shoulder, promptly being marched into the bathroom whilst screaming profanities and demanding to be put down. He was – in the bath tub.

"_Shower_," Naruto reinforced, turning the showerhead on. Sasuke spluttered as he was suddenly assaulted by freezing cold water and indignantly struggled to his feet. Still glaring at the blond, he reached a hand out and turned the tap to hot. Naruto lowered the lid of the toilet and dumped the neatly-folded uniform atop it.

"I'll be waiting outside," he informed the younger guy, before marching out and closing the bathroom door behind him. Still glowering, Sasuke conceded to his fate. For now.

Forty minutes later, because he had been dawdling as much as possible, Sasuke emerged from the bathroom dressed in the standard _La Maria_ uniform, and actually smelling nice (i.e. not of alcohol) for the first time in a while. Naruto looked him over, yanked his tie up to the top of his shirt and fastened the top button before nodding in approval. Sasuke made mock-choking noises and Naruto snorted.

"It remains fastened. For the entire day." Sasuke narrowed his eyes but nodded, undoing it as soon as Naruto turned his back to lead the way out of the room. The door to room 357 clicked softly shut behind them.

"Okay, so, first-" Naruto turned back to the brunet, sighed in agitation, reached out and re-buttoned the shirt. He was acting like a fucking parent. He coughed and started again. "Today you'll be filling in for the valet who just got fired. You know how to drive, right?" Sasuke pulled a face that Naruto assumed to be '_of course I fucking can_' and the blond shrugged.

"Good. First, though, I need to give you the standard tour of the place." The brunet grunted with displeasure, but set off down the corridor after the blond nonetheless.

* * *

Well, _that_ had been exhausting. And extremely, extremely boring. Instead of sleeping in until a stupid hour of the afternoon, followed by lazing around and doing fuck-all in particular, Sasuke had had to actually _work_. And it had sucked.

The tour had taken about fifty minutes – the damned hotel was a lot bigger than it looked. If that was even possible. On the ground floor, upon entering there was the large reception with two corridors leading off on both sides. The left corridor had the first set of rooms for guests to reside in, the right led to a series of recreational rooms. One was a 'games' room with various machines for the brats brought to the hotel, such as air hockey, table football and snooker. Beyond that room was a large room filled with couches with a long bar running along the back. Beyond that was a swish restaurant (well, he'd known that one – since that was where he had been when the dreadful news of _having to work_ had been dumped upon him) and lastly, a decent-sized swimming pool. Because an outdoors one would be stupid – it was fucking cold outside.

The second to the seventh floors were all identical: each had two corridors full of rooms, with one room at the end of the corridor for the cleaner's equipment, to save them lugging it up and down all of the floors. There were five elevators, four for guests and one reserved for the exclusive usage of staff members.

Lastly, the eighth floor was strictly out-of-bounds for guests. Although that made it sound interesting, it was anything but. The only thing that the eighth floor housed was all the equipment that the staff needed, ranging from luggage trolleys to window cleaners. There were seven rooms also reserved for any staff members who wished to use them (since many had to travel a fair distance to work) – but they weren't free. Naruto had told him that they received a discount, but it was still too much for most of the staff to even consider living in – only the desperate did, and usually not for more than a week at a time. Currently, only two were in use.

Naruto had also attempted to introduce him to a variety of different people – all of which Sasuke had brushed off to the best of his ability. Apparently, the haughty girl who worked at the reception was called Ino, the lazy gardener (who they'd found sleeping on the lawns) was called Shikamaru, the head chef was named Chouji and the guy in the medical unit was Kabuto.

Something that he _had_ been interested in, however, was the blond's brief description of the surrounding area. The best nightlife in the city, apparently, was just beyond the hotel's doors. Now _that_ was interesting. He would have to investigate some time.

After the tour, he had spent three hours practicing the extremely degrading task of 'playing valet'. And let me tell you, parking someone else's car was _not fucking fun_. Especially when everyone regarded you with an expression that suggested you were something nasty stuck to the bottom of their shoe. Huffing, Sasuke had parked three cars in the hotel's surrounding shrubbery (hey, the Mercedes looked extremely decorative when half-embedded in a hedge – call it modern art) and the rest had been parked horizontally across three (or more) parking spaces. Yes, it was safe to say that the hotel's car park now looked like a disaster zone. And he hadn't been too fussed with not smoking/using their cars as ashtrays, either.

He had been mistaken when he had believed that things couldn't get much worse, because soon after he had been assigned the even more humiliating task of hauling guest's luggage out of cars (he may have _accidentally_ banged a few vehicles in the process) and dragging them to their assigned rooms. The luggage certainly wasn't handled with care (in fact, anyone may have said that he was _purposely_ throwing them around carelessly – at one point, he was sure he heard something smash as he flung it at its owners feet). And that had taken up the rest of his day.

Now, it was six in the afternoon and he was beat. No one had even confronted him about the shit he'd pulled today, either. But he didn't doubt that it wouldn't be long before someone did. In fact-

_Knock knock._

In fact, he smirked, that was probably them now. '_Please let them be carrying a letter of resignation_,' he prayed. '_Please'_. However, to his distaste, when he opened the door, it wasn't an angry hotel manager, it was Itachi. Sasuke wrinkled up his nose, sighed and folded his arms.

"What do you want?" he asked haughtily, absently tugging at the opened collar of his shirt. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I know what you've been doing, Sasuke." This brought a small smirk to the younger Uchiha's face. "Do you think you're funny? This is for your own good. Do you not understand my current position? You are a _disgrace_ to the Uchiha name. We are one of the most highly respected families in this city, and look at how you act!"

"A disgrace? Are you kidding-"

"Look at yourself. You have no respect, or concern, for anyone but yourself. You drink too much, you smoke obnoxiously, you have a foul mouth and you generally act like a spoiled little brat. This is not what you were raised to be. Do you think our parents would be prou-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up," Sasuke hissed. "Don't even talk about them. Get the hell out." He spun on his heels and stalked to the other end of the room, fists clenched, fuming. Itachi remained, unmoving, and was silent for a few moments.

"I am just here to inform you that, if you cannot demonstrate some form of _decency_, then I will have no choice but to completely cut you off. Keep your job for two months, and I'll reconsider."

"You can't-"

"Oh, but I can. You know as well as I do that with the right amount of money, you can get _anything_ in this world." There was a hard edge to Itachi's voice. Sasuke's eyes blazed with anger but he otherwise said nothing. Itachi exited the room. Inconceivably angry, Sasuke wanted to break something. His hands twisted and tore at the bottom of his shirt; the material ripped and the bottom few buttons pinged off and came to rest on the carpet. He kicked the wall and instantly regretted it as pain seared through his foot, effectively calming him down.

_Cut him off_? Itachi couldn't do that. But he could. And he would. Sasuke knew that much. Grinding his teeth, he paced the room, as he always did when deep in thought. Maybe Itachi had a point – his life _had_ spiralled somewhat out of control since..

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. Could he pull his act together? Fuck, getting cut off was the last thing he needed right now. He was a damned _Uchiha_ for christ's sake! What gave Itachi the right- A clumsy knock at the door derailed his train of thought and, still seething, he marched over to the door and flung it open. It was Naruto. He opened his mouth to make a pissy, dismissive comment, but before he had a chance to, he was cut off by the older guy.

"What the _hell _do you think you're playing at?" Sasuke blinked.

"Wha-"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! All those jobs I gave you today – did you do _any_ of them right?" Sasuke opened his mouth indignantly, but was interrupted again. "Wait, no, don't answer that, because I _know_ you didn't – since I just spent my afternoon off going around and cleaning up after you," Naruto spat. Boy, he was angry. Sasuke closed his mouth and studied, truly studied the blond, as if seeing him for the first time. Maybe Itachi had a point. He had been so wrapped up in getting himself fired, he hadn't even stopped to consider what the effects on other people might be.

Like Hell he'd admit that, though.

Naruto remained silent, seemingly waiting for the brunet to say something. He was breathing heavily and had a hard tint to his eyes. He'd managed to get himself immensely worked up over it.

"Hn," Sasuke leaned casually against the doorframe. Uchiha's didn't apologise. He had to admit, now that he wasn't looking at the blond through screens of hatred, the guy was actually pretty damn hot. Naruto swallowed and straightened up, breathing regulating back to normal.

"You have nothing to say to defend yourself?.. You're not even going to apologise?" he seemed exasperated; lost for words. Sasuke shrugged and coolly matched his gaze before looking him up and down studiously. Yep, he'd do that.

"You're mad," Sasuke stated. It wasn't a question, but Naruto nodded anyway. A hand reached out and grasped Naruto by the tie, yanking him inside and slamming the door shut. He pushed the blond against the wall.

"What the fuck are you-" Naruto began, hissing with anger, before his words were abruptly cut off by the brunet's lips pressing forcefully against his own. He made a muffled noise in protest before pushing the guy away. "..doing?!" he finished his sentence and stared in bewilderment at the guy.

"Angry sex," Sasuke said, blinking at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"...Huh."

"..I'm bored. You can't say it doesn't feel good," whilst speaking, Sasuke had moved closer to the blond until he was breathing directly onto his neck. Naruto shivered but said nothing. Sasuke pressed the palms of his hands against his chest, holding him firmly to the wall, lips pressing against the blond's again.

"But-" Naruto pushed the Uchiha away again and sounded like he was about to protest but Sasuke, who was getting bored of his whining by now, rolled his eyes and moved in again, capturing his lips in a series of open-mouthed pecks. One of Naruto's hands slid up to rest on the nape of his neck and held the brunet in place, slanting his mouth over the other's in a deeper kiss and reversing their positions so that the smaller of the two was shoved against the wall. Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk. The guy had finally come to his senses.

Naruto slipped his tongue out and beneath Sasuke's, coaxing it toward him in quick strokes. The brunet moved a hand to rest on the blond's tie, sliding it down and making a path to the top of his pants, his other hand relocating there too. Fingers hooked on belt loops and tugged downwards, pulling the offending garment out of the way. Belt undone, they dropped to rest graciously around his ankles. Fingers trailed along the top of his boxers and Naruto pulled back from the kiss, breath hitching as Sasuke lowered his hand and began rubbing him through the material of his boxers. Smirking at this reaction (because Uchiha's didn't _smile_), his hand delved beneath the elastic waistband and firmly gripped the blond, stroking him slowly at first but then picking up the pace. Naruto groaned in satisfaction and sunk his teeth into the hollow between Sasuke's neck and collarbone, proceeding to nip and suck at the skin there, revelling in the pleased noises that the Uchiha began making, before tugging his pants down and returning the favour. Both boys breathed heavily as they neared completion; Naruto came with a gasp, and a moment later, bucking his hips, Sasuke groaned and came too. Panting, he swallowed heavily and released the blond, sliding down the wall and sinking to the floor. Naruto, meanwhile, after receiving his satisfaction, stood stock-still and gawped down at the brunet. He hurriedly reached down and yanked his pants up, re-fastening his belt and hissing a "You're unbelievable!" at Sasuke before rushing out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Grinning tiredly, Sasuke stumbled towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto, I'm glad you came to see me," the blonde said as the guy burst through the door of her office.

"I don't want to be the Uchiha's supervisor anymore," he demanded, approaching her desk and slamming his palms down against the surface. Tsunade stared at his hands, lips pressed together in a thin line, before raising her eyes to meet his angry gaze.

"Tough."

"W-what?!"

"You heard me," she snapped, standing up and ignoring the crash as her chair toppled over backwards and hit the floor. "Itachi Uchiha has.. _Invested_ a considerable amount of money into Sasuke's.. _career_ – although short-termed." Naruto scowled.

"He creates more mess than he is worth." He crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

"Itachi has paid me another.. _Investment_ today in order to ensure Sasuke's career at this hotel. He assures me that Sasuke is extremely sorry about his performance for today, and also states that, following today, we are free to fire him if we feel he is not meeting our standards." Naruto took a few moments to digest this information.

"Sorry? Like hell he is," he snorted, looking sideways and glaring at the wall. However, his mind was mostly on why Itachi would allow him to be fired. The family certainly had enough money to force Sasuke into employment for as long as they wanted, despite how crappy a job he did.

"Starting tomorrow, Sasuke is to be treated like any other member of staff. I am still placing him under your supervision, so get used to it," the woman narrowed her eyes and stalked around the desk, coming to perch on the edge of it. "Try and wipe his slate clean; forget about today." Naruto rolled his eyes in agitation. Easier said than done.

"Naruto, listen to me," Tsunade's voice was more serious this time, and so he turned to face her and sighed.

"What?"

"Just know this – if you fire him unfairly, it will make _La Maria_ look _extremely_ bad. And we do not want that."

"..I know.."

"If you fire him unfairly, you _will_ lose your job." Naruto's head hung. There goes plan A.

"..Fine," he huffed, biting his tongue. Anger dissipated somewhat, he turned to exit the office, all the time able to feel Tsunade's eyes burning a hole into the back of his head. If one thing was for sure, he wasn't looking forward to this.

The incident back in Sasuke's room had been purely accidental; purely lust. Damned lust. Naruto snarled to himself and smashed a fist into the wall of the corridor. How dare that fucking Uchiha _seduce_ him like that? Yes, admittedly, he probably should have had some more self control, but c'mon. Who could resist _that_? Still seething, he stalked down the corridor and towards the elevator. He would get his revenge – even if it was via pettily dumping shitty tasks on the guy. After all, he _was_ his supervisor.


	3. A whole lotta shit

**Author's note: mhm, sorry i didn't get this up last night. I'd like to thank edenforest1, KiaraNxiar, boredom is a crime and dragon77 (again) for all leaving reviews. Thanks guys. :]  
Also, it's cool because this story now has the 2nd most favourites outta all my fics, and the most alerts. Haha. Although, this isn't a massive accomplishment because I only have four fics anyway. Lawl.**

**Anyway, enjoy.. This one is a bit shorter than the previous one. And meh, kinda just a lot of filler. Sorry 'bout that. The next few chapters will get more.. Fun.**

* * *

The next week or so of Sasuke's life were, in one word, hell. The constant waking up at six in the morning, when previously he had rarely woken up, let alone _got_ up, before twelve, was bearing down on him hard and as were the gruelling, boring tasks that he found himself lumped with every day. It seemed Naruto had it out for him. Psh. As if he deserved that..

Commence flashback montage.

* * *

"Sasuke." The brunet looked up and cerulean eyes met his own. He closed the door to his room behind him as he stepped out into the corridor.

"You're twenty minutes late." The stern voice was _not_ something Sasuke was used to. _He_ was usually the one talking down to people.

"...Uh.."

"Tardiness isn't accepted here at _La Maria_. If it happens again, I will have to issue you with an official warning. For now, you can make up for your lateness by working an extra half hour this evening, and you can start your day by joining Ino at reception and helping her organise her files alphabetically. It has needed doing for months now." Begrudgingly, the Uchiha had dragged himself down to reception.

Three thousand pages of documents.

He thoroughly contemplated hanging himself.

* * *

"Oh, Sasuke! Good thing I ran into you. I have an important job for you." Sasuke warily looked up at the blond.

"..What now?"

"Don't talk to your _superiors_ like that." Naruto frowned. "One of the cleaners is off duty today – ill. Please fulfil her tasks for today.. I believe she was on toilet duty."

Sasuke gagged. Sasuke, for a brief moment, considered throwing himself at Naruto's feet and _begging_. But Uchihas didn't beg.

Hell, Uchihas didn't clean toilets either. An eyebrow twitched and a vein on his forehead pulsed dangerously.

Three hours later, Sasuke was seriously wondering whether this was worse than being kicked out of his own family or not.

* * *

"Sasuke! Wake up!" The brunet groaned and rolled over in bed, cracking an eye open and spluttering in disbelief when he noticed the time – four in the morning. Only two hours earlier than normal, but when it was this early, every hour was _precious_.

"I don't start for another two hours!"

"Well, I need someone up earlier today to clear out the stockroom on the eighth floor – you know, before the cleaners get up."

"Isn't that a job _for_ the cleaners?"

"They're busy this week. And why should they do it, when we have someone who has no fixed area of work, yet?" Sasuke could have torn the guy's head off by that point.

"Don't worry, you'll get two hours extra pay for this week." What a _bitch_. Naruto knew that Sasuke couldn't give two shits about the money. Enraged, Sasuke tore back the duvet, got dressed and slammed out of his room.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sasuke cowered. He had learned to fear the blond. Whenever he approached him, whenever he called his name in that manner, it meant he was about to lump him with something _bad_. Unfortunately, cowering did fuck all to help his situation.

"The cleaner is still ill. I'd like you to clean out all of the rooms on the first floor. Second floor too. Please keep in mind that they need completing _today_, as the new guests arrive tomorrow." Blond eyebrows shot up tanned forehead. Sasuke held back a scowl (he was getting better at that) and accepted his fate silently. He was doomed to emptying condom-filled trash cans, washing sweat-soaked blankets, mopping up flooded bathrooms and scrubbing vomited-on-from-chugging-too-much-alcohol carpets for the rest of the day.

Man, did his life _suck_ right now.

* * *

Flashback montage end.

Hell, it was only the end of the first week and he was already freakin' Death On Legs. Wait, never mind, his legs had given way sometime last Wednesday. It was a strange sensation – having to actually work for once in his life. Not to mention, the blond was the only one who had ever stood up to him (bar Itachi – but Itachi didn't count, he was a sibling) before; most other people were putty in his hands – a nice side effect of having his _amazingly beautiful looks _(/egostroke).. And a hell of a lot of money. One smile had them swooning and revelling in delight. Naruto, however, seemed to be able to resist.. He must be defective. There was no other explanation.

As usual, there was a knock at his door that smashed into the side of his train of thought and sent it tumbling down into a deep abyss of no return. And by 'no return', he meant that he'd probably bring it back up to angst over again in an hour or so.

"Come in," he called, voice muffled by the duvet he was currently laying face-down on (he couldn't quite remember if he had been in the middle of attempting to suffocate himself, or whether he'd simply flopped there in exhaustion). It was safe to say that his room was almost immaculate now – the only exception being a few items of clothes scattered over the floor (from the days when he was too tired to put them away, and instead opted to undress whilst making a beeline towards his bed). Hey, no one could turn over a leaf completely _that quickly_.

The door handle turned and the door clicked open, revealing the one person Sasuke wanted to see least in the entire world right now: Naruto. He groaned loudly and flopped his head back down onto the bed.

"What shitty job 'ave you got f'r me now?" face still buried in the sheets.

Unlike usual, Naruto didn't make a loud exclamation or sarcastic comment, and instead silently approached the younger guy. He felt the bed dip beside him as Naruto sat down. He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"Have you learnt your lesson now?" Ew. Sasuke was _not_ liking how this guy was starting to sound like a parent. He remained silent. Naruto sighed; but this time it wasn't in agitation. More in defeat.

"You know, I used to be like you."

"..Save me the sob story," Sasuke rolled over. Man, he _really_ didn't wanna speak to this kid right now. But Naruto carried on, undeterred.

"It's nice to be young and 'carefree', but someday you've gotta grow up and realise that you can't keep leeching off of somebody else for the rest of your life.. Well, okay, maybe _you_ can, but don't you think it's best if you made a name for yourself?" Sasuke hmph'ed into the covers, but silently acceded that the blond was speaking sense – but this was the problem he'd been faced with all along. _How_? How could he live up to his parents expectations? How could he surpass _Itachi_? Long ago had he given up chasing after that goal. It was easier to just give up completely rather than face the humiliation of attempting (and, inevitably, failing). Naruto seemed to take Sasuke's silence as an agreement.

"It isn't hard, you know. You just need to take some.. Responsibilities."

"Hmph." Naruto snorted. Ah well, he hadn't expected to get the message through to Sasuke in one attempt, anyway. Now for the real reason he was here..

"Truce?"

"Huh?" this had Sasuke's attention instantly, he rolled over and sat up, staring suspiciously at Naruto. Had his prayers (ignore that fact that he didn't pray) been answered?! Were the endless days (uh, less than a week) of scrubbing toilets over? He instantly perked up in hope.

"I've finished sticking you with the crappy jobs," Naruto raised his hands in defeat. "Just promise me that you'll try your best with the jobs I _do_ give you." Slowly, apprehensively, the brunet nodded. As if he didn't believe the blond. Too good to be true.

"Good," Naruto grinned. "Now, how about we start over? Nice to meet you, my name's Naruto Uzumaki." He stuck a hand out.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Wandering down the corridor wearily, Naruto sighed and wondered if he had made the right decision. Come on, everyone knew how much of an asshole Sasuke had been when he had first arrived; he had abused the staff, gotten the valet fired, treated the premises like his own personal playground (with zero respect) and had that stupid arrogant air about him. That '_holier-than-thou' _attitude that was going to get him in a lot of trouble one of these days. Or.. Maybe not. Hmm. Money sure did help in life.

Anyway – back to the original train of thought. Seeing as he had been such a douchebag, Naruto had to admit that it had been.. _Fun_ to torment the guy. Just a bit. And hey, he'd managed to get out of toilet duty for three days! It was such a shitty job (ignore the terrible and partially unintentional pun there). But he had started to feel sorry for the guy. There was only so many ridiculously terrible jobs he could stick him with before his conscience had started eating away at him – and the kid had certainly been trying harder. Naruto sighed. Yeah, he had made the right choice. If he reverted back to his old ways, he could always just stick him on permanent toilet duty. He sniggered to himself as he entered the elevator and hit the ground floor button.

The smooth ascent downwards began, his ears softly being assaulted by god-awful 'relaxing' elevator music. His eye twitched at it. As soon as the doors pinged open, he practically threw himself out of the golden double doors and into reception, narrowly avoiding performing a spectacular faceplant on the marble floors (hey, elegance had never been his forté). As he was absently making his way to the car park to retrieve his beat-up Volvo (which was always so carefully parked behind the bushes by Tsunade to 'hide its monstrosity from the visitors'), he found his thoughts again drifting back to Sasuke – this time wondering what the hell it was that had made him such an asshole in the first place.

I mean.. He had the looks and he had the money, what else did he need? Wait, that was probably the problem right there. He was a spoiled kid. But was that just it? Naruto 'hmm'ed to himself thoughtfully, now fully in detective-mode. If he had had a beard, he would have stroked it contemplatively right now. Naruto, despite his slight loathing for the guy, had more faith in him to believe that he had just allowed a bit (well.. a _lot _of) money to go to his head. He had seemed better than that. Even if he _was_ an asshole.

Naruto made a mental note to speak to Itachi later. And by 'later', he meant 'when he could be bothered'. Because that wasn't right now. He slid (fell) into the ancient Volvo and (literally) kicked it into life (it had recently begun playing the 'hey I'm going to play dead when you try to start me' game) and smiled as it started pleasantly spewing exhaust fumes in all directions, accompanied by a beautiful-sounding guttural roar (that could be heard from five blocks in all directions). Humming to himself, he screeched out of the car park and roared down the road (at 10mph) towards his apartment.


End file.
